Guard
by Karin Fujiwara
Summary: Anak itu, entah seperti apa aku menjelaskannya tapi sepertinya ia membentuk dinding kuat yang tak terlihat di sekelilingnya membuat batasan antara dirinya dengan sekelilingnya tak perduli siapa. ToraxSaga, BL pastinya *kicked* XDD


Title : **Guard**

Fandom : Alice Nine.

Pair : **ToraxSaga**

Chapter : 1/1

Disclaimer : Alice Nine milik PSC lalu Tora dan Saga milik keluarga masing-masing . . ==d

Genre : Shou-ai, Romance.

Warning : Typos! And my favorite, MalexMale XDa

●~ **the Butterfly Guard** ~●

Semilir angin sore berhembus. Cahaya senja hampir tenggelam sekarang. Menyisakan jutaan cahaya terang dari jutaan lampu yang perlahan memadati setiap sudut di bawah sana. Pukul 05.25 p.m. Di atap sekolah dan entah kenapa lagi aku harus berada disini sampai sesore ini.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus duduk menunggu seperti ini. Kupandangi langit lepas yang tepat mengambang di atas kepala. Hari ini hari yang cerah malah cukup panas menyengat sekaligus hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Mengalihkan pandanganku pelan, memperhatikan sosok lain yang masih saja belum bergerak dari tempatnya terbaring sekarang. Entah ia sedang tidur atau tidak tapi yang jelas terlihat kedua matanya terkatup rapat.

Astaga, aku lelah sekali. Setelah berlatih basket cukup keras sepulang sekolah tadi aku ingin sekali beristirahat. Perutku juga lapar, belum makan apapun sejak siang hari tadi. Apa lagi besok jadwalnya cukup padat belum lagi pertandingan basket yang akan kuikuti juga. Ck!

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini?"

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam melakukan kegiatan yang tidak penting ini aku mengeluarkan suara. Sosok itu, si pemilik rambut coklat gelap dengan malas segera mengangkat tubuh kurusnya ke atas. Mengerjap kecil kemudian terduduk. Menguap sebentar lalu bangkit dengan menyampirkan tas hitamnya ke sebelah bahu terlebih dulu.

Kutopang kepalaku malas memperhatikan setiap gerakan kakinya yang melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping diriku yang baru akan beranjak berdiri. Gerakan tubuhku bangkit pun diiringi musik khas saat perutku protes meminta di sumbangi makanan segera. Kurasa benar aku kelaparan. Tidak perduli seperti apa ia melirikku sekarang yang jelas aku kelaparan juga gara-gara menunggu kegiatan _normal_ satunya ini, melamun.

Aneh, beratus kalipun kukatakan hal ini untuk diriku sendiri saat melakukan kegiatan menjengkelkan macam menungguinya tetap saja aku akan melakukannya lagi, selalu. Terkadang aku berpikir mungkin aku lebih cocok disebut bodyguard anak tingkat akhir SMP yang satu ini namun nyatanya aku tidak pernah menyandang status satu itu sekalipun.

Disebut keinginan untuk mengawalnya kurasa tidak terlalu cocok dengan pikiranku. Siapa juga yang sudi mengawal anak macam dia yang memiliki tampang malaikat tapi berkelakuan seperti iblis? Kegiatan yang paling mendominasi aktivitasnya hanyalah membuat onar tapi satu hal yang sering sekali kusebut aneh yang sesungguhnya darinya adalah ia bukan tipikal orang yang berbicara banyak bahkan untuk ukuran yang amat normal.

_Krucuk~_

Ck! Bahkan perutku mulai berbondong-bondong lagi memprotes dengan musik andalannya yang bergetar memenuhi rongga perutku. Aku menggeliat lelah kemudian mulai membalik badan untuk berjalan membiarkannya sibuk sendiri dengan mengaduk-aduk isi tas hitamnya yang tak kuyakini berisi buku pelajaran lagi pula setengah hari di sekolah hari ini ia habiskan dengan membolos. Beruntung ‒kutegaskan itu‒ tentu saja ia amat beruntung memiliki otak diatas rata-rata tanpa harus repot belajar ini itu lebih dulu. Tapi sayang otak cerdasnya tidak pernah kupikir ia menggunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Yaah, urusan dia juga untuk apa kurepotkan diri untuk perduli.

"Ini."

Aku menoleh tepat sebelum langkah keduaku berjalan. Berfokus pada sebelah tangannya yang mengulurkan sebuah roti lapis berselai coklat kearahku. Tanpa ekspresi bin datar lalu suaranya yang mengalun ringan namun begitu tanpa nada, seperti biasanya.

Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tak kumengerti darinya. Terkadang ia masih suka melakukan sesuatu yang dapat disebut baik untuk orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin satu hal yang menjadi kekurangannya, kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Sampai detik ini pun aku belum yakin ia punya cukup banyak teman meski hanya untuk sekedar kukatakan dua orang. Dipikir lagi pun pasti akan jarang sekali orang yang mau menjadi temannya mengingat anak ini langgapan masuk ruangan BP.

"Sankyuu."

Segera, tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya berlalu aku makan cepat roti tersebut sambil berjalan mengikutinya yang berjalan lebih dulu dariku. Menuruni tangga tanpa suara, seperti biasanya. Dan di dekatnya aku memang yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan energi untuk bicara bahkan jika ia tak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapiku aku benar-benar sudah amat _terbiasa _tapi saat ini aku merasa kesal mungkin karna lapar.

Setiap gerak langkahnya, setiap gerak ringan rambutnya yang terjuntai itu tertiup angin, setiap saat di kala aku berdiri di dekatnya aku selalu hampir memikirkan sesuatu yang sama. Kenapa orang baik sepertinya memilih menjalani hal yang terlihat membosankan begitu?

Ahh, aku lupa sepertinya aku yang beberapa saat lalu menyebutnya si pembuat onar langsung berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan menyebutnya baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana peringai asli dirinya, hanya yang terlihat lah yang diperlihatkannya padaku. Sesuatu yang wajar jika aku memang tidak sepenuhnya paham.

Enam tahun, bukan hampir tujuh tahun…  
Bukan waktu yang singkat, aku tahu namun tetap saja aku yang selama itu tinggal satu atap dengannya tak sedikitpun mengerti bahkan hanya untuk sedekar tahu apa yang diinginkannya seperti ingin tidur dan semacamnya hingga yang paling tersirat sekalipun. Jangankan aku, Paman dan Bibi Sakamoto selaku orangtuanya saja tidak paham apa lagi aku yang jelas bukan siapa-siapanya.

Anak itu, entah seperti apa aku menjelaskannya tapi sepertinya ia membentuk dinding kuat yang tak terlihat di sekelilingnya membuat batasan antara dirinya dengan sekelilingnya tak perduli siapa. Aku tidak tahu faktor macam apa yang membentuknya seperti itu. Jika itu adalah karna lingkungan keluarga maka keyakinanku adalah bukan. Hidup di tengah keluarga yang menyenangkan seperti miliknya tidak akan menjadikanmu seseorang yang begitu tertutup sepertinya.

Tentu saja aku akan menyimpulkan demikian jika aku bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa keluarga itu menyanyanginya, mengkhawatirkan tingkah sembrononya, mengomelinya kadang kalau sudah keterlaluan. Segala perhatian ia pasti mendapatkannya, kesempurnaan keluarga yang semua orang inginkan tak terkecuali aku bahkan aku selalu merutuknya dengan tingkah anehnya.

Beruntung ‒kutegaskan lagi‒ ia menjadi orang yang begitu beruntung menurutku. Begitu kontras denganku yang aku juga tidak terlalu paham silsilah keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bagaimana dan seperti apa aku tumbuh selama enam belas tahun ini. Bisa di bilang aku tidak ingin ambil perduli. Cukup sadar dan paham aku telah hidup bersama keluarga yang bukan keluargaku hampir tujuh tahun terakhir tanpa tahu kenapa dan bagaimana.

Ketika itu usiaku sepuluh tahun dan ia delapan tahun. Sekalipun sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuaku lagi. Yang masih kuingat hanya kata-kata ibuku yang bilang _'Jangan merepotkan Paman dan Bibi Sakamoto ya dan jadilah anak yang kuat. Ayah dan Ibu akan kembali untukmu sayangku, Shinji.'_, hanya yang seperti itu saja. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal dan sejenisnya. Tanpa aku tahu motif apa yang membuatku harus terpisah dari mereka.

Bohong jika aku tidak merindukan mereka, sesekali mereka menghubungiku namun saat aku mulai bertanya mereka dimana maka di saat itu pula pembicarakan kami akan berakhir hingga akhirnya aku sudah lelah untuk terus bertanya kapan dan dimana pada keduanya sekarang.

Terkadang aku sempat berpikir bahwa mungkinkah mereka menelantarkanku namun Paman Sakamoto selalu saja mengatakan padaku kalau mereka menyanyangiku melebihi apapun. Jujur sekarang aku selalu hampir tertawa sinis setiap kata itu meluncur ke dalam kepalaku ketika terkaan negatif-ku yang serupa muncul tiba-tiba.

Menyanyangi tak mungkin meninggalkan bukan? Tapi nyatanya aku ditinggalkan dengan keluarga yang aku tidak ingat memiliki hubungan yang seperti apa dengan keluargaku namun aku tahu mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang menentang keberadaanku disana tak terkecuali dengannya.

Cukup dan teramat jelas jika kukatakan aku iri dengannya. Aku ingin sekali mengomelinya betapa ia itu salah bersikap tertutup pada orang-orang yang menyanyanginya tepat di depan matanya namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat juga sesuai agar aku bisa mengatakannya. Hh, percaya atau tidak aku belum pernah mendengarnya mengeluh soal apapun. Kesimpulanku selalu satu ia lebih banyak bertindak ketimbang berucap. Tidak terbaca bahkan sepertinya aku mulai jengah mengomelinya dengan kata.

Aku tahu aku memang bukan sosok penting yang dapat mengatur hidup yang akan dijalaninya atau bagaimana ia akan bersikap sebaiknya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyela, membantah atau menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan dan sejenisnya tapi tetap saja ia akan melakukan yang membuat keributan lagi. Dengan aku melakukan ini secara tak langsung aku juga merasa dengan sadar aku seperti menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Dalam rumah kediaman Sakamoto pun aku lebih sering berada di dekatnya, hal yang sejatinya tidak terlalu kusadari lebih jelas.

Mungkin ini caraku membalas segala hal baik yang diberikan keluarga menyenangkan tersebut kepadaku. Kupikir bukan sesuatu yang salah jika aku hanya sekedar membantu mengawasi anak bungsu keluarga itu. Si bungsu yang merepotkan.

Dan lihat belum lima menit aku membiarkannya ia sudah membuatku mengerutkan dahiku karna gerakannya yang berjalan tenang keluar mengelewati gerbang sekolah hanya dengan berjalan kaki dan bukannya menuju parkiran.

"Hey, jangan bilang kau berniat meninggalkan motormu di sekolah?" tegurku yang mensejajari langkahnya.

Melirikku sekilas ia mengangguk, "Memang."

Memicing cepat mataku memperhatikannya sekilas dan secepat yang kubisa mulai kuketikan sebuah e-mail singkat kepada seseorang, lebih tepatnya sopir keluarga Sakamoto sebelum sebuah bus datang ke halte yang kami tuju saat ini.

"_Paman, bisa tolong ambil motor Saga di sekolah? Ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, arigatou."_

* * *

"Hoamm…."

Pandanganku seperti pecah menjadi dua atau mulai memburam seketika. Rasanya ngantuk sekali. Yaah, aku tahu penyebabnya. Selain karna suara merdu yang menimbulkan hawa kantuk yang menyerang dari depan kelas namun kenyataannya aku memang kurang tidur semalam.

Mataku ini baru saja dapat terpejam sekitar pukul empat pagi dan pukul lima pun aku sudah harus membukanya kembali. Hanya satu jam dengan tubuh selelah kemarin jelas sekali aku amat mengatuk saat ini. Belum lagi nanti ada jadwal latihan untuk pertandingan basket lusa.

Aku menyeringai kesal. Ingin sekali merutuki biang masalah yang membuatku tidak tidur semalaman. Si bungsu yang merepotkan. Mendengus sejadi-jadinya dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang. Berharap jam istirahat pertama segera berdentang hingga setidaknya aku bisa tidur lima belas menit. Walau sebentar itu sudah sangat lumayan.

Tapi sepertinya aku mulai memikirkan sikapnya semalam. Tidak ada yang jangkal memang namun tetap saja menurutku itu aneh untuknya. Huhh, mungkin juga hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja dia itu. Mana mungkin juga dia seenaknya saja menyuruhku menemaninya main PS sampai pukul empat pagi. Kalau mengingat itu ingin sekali kutimpuk anak itu. Hish!

Tetap saja tampaknya aku melupakan satu hal. Ekspresinya semalam itu…  
Aku tersenyum menyadari kebodohanku barusan. Dia menunjukan sebuah ekspresi semalam tapi aku tidak mengingatnya dengan lebih baik sekarang. Untuknya itu jarang terjadi, sangat jarang sekali.

"Tora! Hh! Hh!"

Aku menoleh cepat kearah orang yang baru saja memanggilku. Aku lupa bel istirahat sudah berdentang sekitar satu menit yang lalu pantas saja ia bisa berteriak sedemikian keras memanggilku. Tampangnya terlihat berantakan, wajah imutnya tertutup kepanikan yang tak seberapa memang tapi tetap saja terlihat kusut.

"Ada apa?" sahutku menunggu sambil mendekati pemuda tanggung yang kini sedikit tertunduk kelelahan habis berlari sepanjang koridor kurasa. Lagi pula kelasnya memang berada jauh di ujung koridor sekolah meski masih dalam gedung yang sama.

"Ano… Saga!" ucapnya segera seraya mengucap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Tanpa bertanya kenapa yang langsung kulakukan hanya berlari segera mencari si biang masalah itu. Aku tahu setidaknya jika Shou sudah sedemikian panik pasti bocah itu sudah berada di ruang BP sekarang. Dan benar kan istirahatku gagal total karna entah ulah apa lagi yang dilakukannya. Beruntung aku tidak harus repot ngebut-ngebut ke sekolah yang berbeda karna nyatanya gedung SMP hanya berbatas beberapa meter dari gedung SMA tempatku ini. Wajar jika sekolah ini punya satu label yang mencakup seluruh jenjang sekolah yang kupikir untuk bayi pun juga ada.

Pikiranku mulai mengarah pada satu kesimpulan bahwa aku salah mengira ekspresinya semalam karna pada akhirnya ia benar-benar merepotkanku lagi.

_Ck! Menyebalkan sekali!_

Membungkuk sekali lagi aku memohon maaf untuk anak yang bahkan tak sedetikpun mendengar apa yang dituturkan panjang lebar seorang Sensei untuknya. Kulirik kesal dirinya dan ia yang sedetik sebelumnya menatapku hanya berekspresi datar.

_Sial!_

"Jadi tolong, Tora… anak itu, bagaimanapun caramu nantinya."

Aku menyeringai malu. Kai-sensei bahkan sampai menekankan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya barusan sekaligus. Belum lagi senyuman dongkolnya terlihat sekali dipaksakan saat ini. Ia yang kutahu Sensei terbaik hati pun sampai sekesal itu bahkan secara jelas saat ini melimpahkan urusan menasihatinya padaku. Wajar sekali jika itu untuk mengatasi anak seukurannya yang memang menjengkelkan.

Kali ini tanpa ada yang menjelaskan padaku apa duduk persoalannya, ia dengan bersemangatnya memukul salah seorang siswa seangkatannya yang berasal dari kelas berbeda. Sungguh bersemangat hingga membuat hidung anak itu patah sekarang dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Untuk ukuran anak SMP bisa dibilang dia mengerikan juga. Aku saja tidak pernah berkelahi sampai segitunya.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak hukuman yang menimpanya. Dari mulai membersihkan toilet sampai kena skors pun ia sudah mengalaminya dan kali ini adalah yang bisa dibilang terburuk. Aku bingung juga bagaimana lagi harus mengatasi hal ini. Bisa saja orangtua anak itu menuntutnya atas tuduhan kekerasan tapi lihat saja anak ini acuh seacuh-acuhnya sekarang.

"Kau, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?!"

Tanpa sadar aku bahkan sudah mengomelinya sepanjang jalan. Tidak perlu kembali ke kelasnya karna ia langsung kena skor sekarang. Dan aku pasti akan membuatnya mendekam di rumah setelah ini.

"Tidak ada." sahutnya tenang sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Berjalan santai seolah ia tidak baru saja mematahkan hidung orang.

_Heah?_

"Kau baru saja mematahkan hidung orang dan kau bilang tidak ada yang kau pikirkan?!" sentakku sekesalnya.

"Memang." nadanya berubah seakan menantang.

"Dengar! Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika orangtua anak itu menuntutmu. Mungkin kau tidak memikirkan sampai kesana tapi pikirkan kedua orangtuamu, bodoh!"

Ia terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak menyahutiku lagi dan aku tahu itu dari gelagatnya. Ia selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengatakan alasan ia melakukan segala tindak keributan itu. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada siapapun, menerima segala hukuman dari pihak sekolah yang dilimpahkan padanya tanpa eluhan sedikitpun. Dan detik ini juga aku semakin sadar, aku semakin tidak mengerti dirinya.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga. Berhentilah membuat banyak catatan buruk di buku siswamu, Sakamoto Takashi." tukasku meliriknya seraya menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu."

Tidak ada penekanan, apa lagi keseriusan dari tanggapannya. Sekarang yang menjadi fokusku hanya bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Paman Sakamoto atas ulah anaknya kali ini. Jelas sekali Kai-sensei menyerahkan sepenuhnya padaku soal pemberitahuan kepada pihak keluarganya. Meski hukuman skors itu tetap ialah yang menentukan.

_Begini caranya aku bisa cepat tua!_

* * *

Hening…  
Suasana makan yang berlangsung menegangkan kupikir. Malam ini aku tidak tahu wejangan macam apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan Paman pada anak bungsunya itu. Shou selaku kakaknya hanya menatapnya sesekali. Terlihat jelas ia cukup tegang sendiri menanti. Baik aku ataupun Shou tahu puncaknya berada pada akhir acara makan malam ini.

Terdengar hembusan pendek nafas Shou yang khawatir menunggu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menenangkan dirinya atas perbuatan adiknya tadi. Hanya satu harapanku semoga saja anak itu tidak benar-benar di amuk kedua orangtuanya nanti.

_Eh? Kenapa juga aku mengharapkan hal itu?_

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan Ayah katakan jadi tolong lakukanlah sebaiknya mulai sekarang." tandas Paman Sakamoto begitu saja yang sontak membuatku dan Shou meliriknya sempurna. Tentu, tanpa kukatakan pula pun anak itu pasti tidak sedang menggubrisnya dengan baik. Yang kutahu sekarang hanya sekedar Paman sudah kehabisan kata untuk menasihatinya bahkan beliau lebih cenderung diam saja sejak tadi menandakan keputusasaannya.

"Ya."

Seperti itu saja tanggapannya kemudian beranjak pelan meninggalkan meja makan bertepatan dengan semua orang yang telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang hening berkat dirinya.

"Dan Saga, pergilah minta maaf pada Ryouga atas perbuatanmu, hm?" putus Bibi Sakamoto membuat laju pergerakannya terhenti sejenak.

"Kupikirkan nanti." pendeknya kemudian berlalu sementara ayahnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya jengah menghadapi sikap putra bungsunya yang kelewat tidak dapat dipahami.

"Ya ampuun, anak itu…." keluh bibi akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Tora…" aku menoleh memperhatikan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan paman padaku, "Bisa kau tanyakan alasannya berbuat seperti ini? Paman pikir hanya kau yang bisa." senyumnya pasrah menghela nafas.

Aku menyeringai. Sepertinya paman salah soal itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu alasannya itu kalau aku sendiri saja tidak pernah tahu pikiran macam apa yang ada diotaknya tersebut. Benar juga, kalau hanya sekedar untuk berkelahi saja kupikir dia tak akan sampai senekat itu mematahkan hidung teman seangkatannya yang ahh ya Ryouga namanya.

"Kupikir juga begitu, mungkin ia akan mengatakannya padamu." celetuk Shou menimpali sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi.

Sampai detik ini memang tidak ada yang tahu duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya dari tindakan buruknya itu. Kai-sensei saja angkat tangan untuk bertanya padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu, secuilpun tidak. Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak berpikir itu tidak akan berlaku juga padaku.

"Akan kucoba."

Aku terdiam, memperhatikan lebih seksama dirinya yang tak mengubah konsentrasinya dari sebuah buku yang dibacanya. Sesuatu yang mengherankan jika ia sedang membaca sebuah buku bahasa sekarang. Identiknya ia paling hanya akan membaca manga saja tapi kali ini aku bahkan harus memperhatikan lebih jauh buku yang dipegangnya itu, barangkali saja aku salah membaca covernya namun nyatanya benar itu buku bahasa.

"Kau sedang belajar bahasa?" tanyaku setelah lima menit lebih berada satu ruangan dengannya namun tak melakukan apapun selain diam memperhatikannya.

Tanpa gerakan lebih lanjut untuk menanggapiku, tanpa suara untuk menjawabku yang dilakukannya hanyalah menaikkan buku itu lebih keatas untuk dapat kulihat.

"Tumben kau belajar?" aku tahu pertanyaanku barusan merupakan kalimat menyindir akut, lagi pula itu memang satu kenyataan dari segala aktifitas hariannya selama ini.

Terkadang aku sering tersenyum kesal. Tanpa harus bersulit-sulit belajar ia sudah mampu menguasai semua materi yang menjadi bebannya sebagai seorang pelajar untuk tahu tapi aku yang memang bukan tipe anak sangat cerdas meski nilaiku juga tidak dapat dikatakan bobrok tetap saja aku merasa kesal kalau tahu kenyataan yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa tidak jadi kesal jika kau sudah memampunya belajar nyatanya ada yang dapat mengalahkanmu hanya dengan kegiatan harian main Play Station.

Aku menyeringai menyadari bahwa kali ini dia tidak menanggapiku sama sekali. Melirikku saja tidak. Sungguh menganggapku tidak ada di dekatnya walau sebenarnya aku hanya berada sekitar tiga langkah darinya. Dan tampaknya permohonan Paman terhadapku tak akan berjalan lancar.

"Sebenarnya, alasanmu itu apa?" aku tahu ia mengerti maksudku, kuharap kali ini ia sendirilah yang mengatakannya padaku dan bukannya orang lain. Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutnya. Sebuah fakta yang nyata ada pada dirinya.

Gerakan cepat tangannya menutup buku. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang tepat berada dikirinya. Menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan di bawah, kurasa. Sekian detik setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri. Melewatiku begitu saja kemudian meletakkan buku bahasanya ke atas meja sisi ranjang. Bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat tidur atau apalah ia merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di ranjang, cenderung memunggungiku malah.

Aku menghela nafas, bahkan kali ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Lebih terlihat seperti aku baru saja berbuat kesalahan padanya padahal aku hanya bertanya. Semua tindakan tanpa responnya ini aku tidak menyukainya.

Sekali lagi helaan nafasku terdengar. Melangkah ringan aku beranjak pergi. Mematikan lampu kamarnya kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamarnya tak lupa mngucapkan sepatah kalimat yang lebih sering kukatakan untuknya lebih dulu sebelum beranjak tidur.

"Oyasumi…."

* * *

Dua hari berlalu melelahkan kurasa. Hari ini setidaknya aku masih mumpuni menyelesaikan pertandingan terakhir basket untuk babak penyisihan antar SMA walau sejatinya pikiranku mengambang kemana-mana. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu sampai pertandingan untuk final jadi aku dapat beristirahat sejenak sebelum latihan keras kembali di mulai.

Huhh, kepalaku pusing memikirkan satu hal. Sejak dua hari lalu rasanya aku benar-benar berubah menjadi patung berjalan baginya. Jangan tanyakan, sudah jelas aku membicakan si bungsu keluarga Sakamoto. Tanpa sebab yang tak kutahu ia mendiamkanku. Tak menyahut ucapanku barang sekata bahkan hanya untuk ʹhmʹ saja tidak. Aku heran, sepertinya aku tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya tapi kenapa sikapnya malah seperti memusuhiku begitu.

Pikiranku melayang kembali pada pemintaan Paman Sakamoto soal menanyakan alasan anak itu meninju rekan seangkatannya. Yaah, bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau anak itu bersikap begini padaku sekarang coba? Tsaah, aku salah apa sih?

"Tora-kun, bisa aku pinjam catatan matematikamu hari ini?" aku mendongak tak kala suara lembut mengalun di sekitarku.

"Haah? Untuk apa?" tanyaku balik memandangi gadis yang berstatus teman sekelasku ini bingung. Ia malah tersenyum canggung sebelum menyahutiku, "Ada beberapa hal yang kurang kupahami. Aku tahu catatan Tora-kun rapi jadi lebih mudah di pahami, habis aku tadi kan melewatkan pelajaran, hehe. Onegai~"

"Iya, baiklah." tanggapku pendek kemudian menyerahkan buku catatan matematikaku padanya. Lagi pula tempo hari ia memang terbiasa meminjam catatanku. Kegiatan di luar kelas sering sekali membuatnya jarang mengikuti pelajaran. Aku sih maklum saja, membantu sedikit juga kupikir tak masalah.

Gadis cantik. Itu benar, aku tidak bohong. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang yang lurus sepunggung. Senyumnya juga manis. Ahh, bahkan aku lupa baru saja menolak perasaannya dua hari lalu. Entah kenapa aku tidak menerima perasaannya padahal ia mendekati kata sempurna. Mungkin memang benar ia sering meminjam buku catatan tapi ia termasuk anak cerdas dalam kelasku ini. Alasannya sederhana, perasaanku tidak tertuju padanya.

Sebelum ia mengatakan langsung padaku aku pun sudah tahu perasaannya. Selain dari segala sikapnya terhadapku selama ini ia juga menuliskan beberapa kata pada lembar terakhir buku catatan sejarahku yang di pinjamnya tempo hari. Semacam surat cinta atau apalah yang disebut para perempuan itu aku tidak paham.

_Tapi ngomong-ngomnong anak itu sebenarnya kenapa ya?_

Ck! Bahkan pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang lagi kepada anak itu. Kenapa ya? Kenapa? Aku paling tidak suka sikap kelewat acuhnya yang satu ini. Mendiamkan tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun soal asal muasal permasalahan. Meski tidak ditunjukannya tapi aku merasa ia marah padaku. Tapi tunggu bukannya harusnya aku yang marah mengingat perbuatannya dua hari lalu itu terus kenapa aku yang kena imbas begini?

"Arghk, sebodo!"

* * *

Sial. Meski aku bilang sebodo juga nyatanya aku malah mendamparkan diriku di ruangan ini sekarang. Ruangan pribadinya, kamar tidurnya. Sudah larut tapi entah kenapa kakiku menyeretku kemari walau aku sudah katakan tidak puluhan kali. Percuma hanya itu kesimpulan yang kutemukan. Bagaimana pun aku tahu ia, ia tak akan menggubrisku barang sejenak dalam keadaannya yang begitu.

Sebentar. Acuhnya yang seperti ini kurasa aku pernah mengalaminya. Oh ya, benar. Dulu sewaktu kami masih kecil ia pernah marah seperti ini padaku. Simple, waktu itu ia marah karna aku tidak mengajaknya bermain dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Reita sahabatku habis ia juga tidak ingin kuajak main banyak mainan yang dibelikan Paman untukku. Yang kuingat keesokan harinya ia hanya membuang semua mainanku tanpa mengatakan apapun kemudian mendiamkanku sampai aku mengatakan maaf. Aneh memang ia melampiaskan semuanya pada mainanku ketimbang langsung padaku. Sejak itu aku mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin diacuhkan olehku.

_Eh, diacuhkan olehku lalu aku yang mengerti dia, benarkah?_

Aku berjongkok tepat disisi ranjang tempatnya terbaring sekarang. Tubuhnya miring membuat wajahnya menghadapku sekarang walau hanya remang aku masih bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang cantik. Memang tidak mungkin membohongi diriku sendiri untuk mengakui betapa cantik wajahnya ini. Senyumnya juga manis setelah aku ingat lagi.

Tenang sekali. Baik suasana maupun wajahnya saat ini. Aku semakin sadar kalau aku benci ia mengacuhkanku dua hari ini. Seterbiasa apapun aku akan wajah tanpa ekspresinya tetap saja dua hari ini kurasakan setiap detail sikapnya untukku berbeda.

_Hey, Saga. Kali ini aku salah apa padamu, hm?_

Kusentuh untaian rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata teduhnya yang terkatup. Tanpa kusadari tanganku bahkan sudah beralih menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya pelan agar ia tak terbangun. Mendadak terasa menyentak irama cepat detak jantungku yang berdetak. Aku… berdebar?

Sejenak setelah fokus mataku sempat teralih kini aku menumpukan seluruh pandanganku padanya. Perasaanku jadi aneh. Bukankah aku terbiasa berada di dekatnya, bersamanya, melihat segala tingkah ada-ada sajanya itu lalu kenapa sekarang aku merasakan ini? Inikah perasaanku untuknya. Memang aku selalu merasa peranku untuknya bukan sebagai kakak tapi selama ini aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku menganggap ia sahabat dekat yang mungkin membuat kami menjadi lebih akrab. Namun saat ini aku mengerti bahwa ini bukan yang seperti itu.

Hahh. Baka! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak mengerti apapun begini. Perasaanku sendiri yang tertuju untuknya memang yang seperti itu. Caraku untuk berusaha menjaganya selama ini meski tampak seperti balas budi tapi aku selalu tahu itu keinginanku sendiri. Ahh, lebih tepatnya hatiku yang ingin. Selelah apapun aku nyatanya aku selalu memprioritaskan ia lebih dulu tanpa ia memintanya sekalipun. Tanpa kutahu aku selalu ingin ada untuknya walau ia tidak membutuhkannya. Sebenarnya aku lah yang tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

Kusso! Aku lamban sekali mengerti. Di saat ia marah begini aku baru mengerti yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Situasi buruk yang membuatku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun padanya meski aku tidak mungkin juga mengatakan yang menyinggung perasaanku tapi tetap saja aku ingin meluapkannya walau sedikit saja.

Kedua tanganku tergerak. Mendekat ke arahnya. Aku tidak perduli jika ia sampai terbangun atas perbuatanku ini. Biarkan saja, setidaknya yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanya memeluknya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka ia mengacuhkanku. Terlepas dari apa yang membuatnya marah karna pada dasarnya sekarang aku paham bahwa hati ini memang tidak suka ia acuhkan.

Mendekapnya erat semampu yang kubisa. Membenamkan wajahku pada ruang antara bahu dan lehernya. Mengirup aroma khas tubuhnya yang menguar membuatku ingin terus memeluknya. Aku tidak perduli ia mau marah atau apa atas perlakuanku ini. Terserah, jika ia bertanya maka aku akan menjelaskannya. Jika tidak aku yang akan secara sukarela menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, Tora…" lirihnya membuat diriku terhenyak, reflek membuatku menaikan tubuhku sedikit sambil berpaling menatap wajahnya yang berjarak pendek dari wajahku.

Sial! Jantungku mulai tak normal lagi berdetaknya. Cepat sekali malah. Otakku sempat buntu untuk menyalurkan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan saraf motorikku. Buktinya aku malah mematung menatapnya lekat. Tatapannya berbeda dari dua hari belakangan ini, lebih tenang aku tahu itu. Perlahan aku sadar bahwa selama sekian detik berlalu mataku ini melihat sebuah lengkung tipis di wajah cantiknya. Sebuah senyum ringan yang tulus ia lukiskan. Inilah tanggapannya atas sikapku.

"Salahmu!" tukasku menyahut kemudian memeluknya lagi, "Aku tidak suka kau acuhkan tahu." jujurku kemudian mengatur hembusan nafasku agar lebih tak tampak memburu saat mengimbangi kerja jantungku yang masih kelewat cepat bekerja.

"Salahmu juga membuatku kesal." ujarnya yang kurasakan bahwa kedua lengan kurusnya kini melingkari punggungku.

"Tindakanku yang mana hingga kau kesal, hm?" tanyaku menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhnya menyalurkan kehangatan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku menyukai keadaan dimana aku memeluknya seperti ini. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Gadis itu cantik yaah?" ucapannya membuatku bingung dua detik namun setelahnya aku malah tertawa kemudian melepaskan pelukanku. Menaikkan diriku sepenuhnya ke atas ranjang kemudian memeluknya kembali, kali ini dari belakang.

Baiklah. Aku paham. Jadi inilah alasan ia marah padaku. Karna gadis yang menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus orang yang menyatakan perasaan sukanya padaku. Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing bagaimana ia tahu. Mungkin bisa dari buku catatan sejarahku atau saat gadis itu menyatakan langsung perasaannya padaku, terserah. Pantas juga ia ketus luar biasa menanggapi setiap ucapanku belakangan ini. Yang jelas aku lega sekarang tahu alasannya ini.

"Ya kau benar, Rima memang cantik ia juga pintar." celetukku yang langsung kena sikut olehnya di bagian perut. "Tapi sayang dia baru kena tolak olehku dua hari lalu." lanjutku mengalihkan salah satu lenganku untuk memeluk bahunya.

"Masak?" nadanya terdengar mengejek tidak percaya.

"Ehm! Setidaknya kalau sudah terlanjur tahu maka tahulah sampai tuntas jangan hanya setengah-setengah, bodoh!"

Tubuhnya berputar menghadapku. Menyentil keras dahiku hingga aku mengaduh merasakan sakit. "Kau yang bodoh!"

Di tengah kegiatanku mengusap dahi aku malah tersenyum lepas melihat bibirnya yang merengut. Ia terlihat manis dengan raut wajah seperti ini sekarang. Ahh, tampaknya aku menemukan kesenangan baru mulai sekarang. Sungguh, wajahnya ini menghipnotisku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku bahkan sudah mencium lembut bibirnya yang sempat terjulur satu centi ke depan membuatku jadi lebih mudah melakukannya. Tak terduga ia langsung menjitak ubun-ubunku begitu aku melepaskan bibir tipis merah cherry-nya tersebut.

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin melakukan itu?" sungutnya. Coba saja kondisi kamar ini terang aku pasti bisa lihat wajah memerahnya sekarang.

"Siapa suruh tidak menolak?" tanggapku kemudian melekatkan dahiku pada keningnya. Merasakan hembusan hangat nafas kami masing-masing yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Oh ya, jangan bilang membuat hidung Ryouga sampai patah itu dikarenakan hal ini?" terkaku kemudian.

"Memang."

_Nah kan, sekarang alasan macam apa coba yang bisa aku katakan ke Paman?! Ya ampun, anak ini…_

∞~owari~∞

Ehehehe, saya baru disini, mind to review? XDD


End file.
